Wireless communication networks have become increasingly popular. In such networks, electronic devices such as notebook computers, handheld computers, personal digital assistants, phones and the like can access a network via a wireless communications link. The wireless link may be connected to a wired network through an Access Point (“AP”) using Wi-Fi, Bluetooth, or other wireless standards. This enables users to access the Internet and other networks from anywhere within an AP's range, thereby providing seamless mobile connectivity to applications, services, devices, and data.
One of the key features of this seamless mobile connectivity is the ability to locate a device or a user within a wireless network. Location-Based Services (“LBS”) have emerged as a way to enhance targeted services, applications, and advertising delivery to users. These services allow a wireless service provider to receive location information for a user and exploit the location (such as by monetizing it) to offer highly customizable content to users. Examples of LBS include enhanced 911 (“E-911”), location-based 411, location-based messaging and/or friend finding, requesting the nearest business or service (e.g., restaurant or gas station), receiving location-based reports (e.g., weather, traffic, local news and events), location-based games, location-based advertisements and discounts, and so on.
A drawback of the growing use of LBS is that they incent users to report false locations (for example, to receive additional discounts). They also may be limited to service subscribers and require that participation be established before a first use. Third-party companies (such as Groupon or Foursquare) may be involved to provide the subscription service. Privacy and security concerns also abound. In typical LBS, it is a device—rather a user—that is located, with often unauthenticated location coordinates (e.g., Global Positioning Systems (“GPS”) coordinates) that may be unavailable if the user's device is indoors. Although LBS are ubiquitous and cheap, these limitations should be avoided if LBS are to continue their prevalence in wireless networks.